There's An Angel At My School
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: For Twilight-A-14. Haruna was my name. And Sain... was my boyfriend. We were a loving and normal couple... except that there's only one thing: Sain was an angel. He kidnapped Rika to make her the bride and I was kidnapped to be a sacrifice... And this is the story of how we got together. [Sain/Haruna]


**Author's Note: **Gomendasai... especially to you Twilight-A-14, but I have absolutely lost the inspiration to write the entire three-chapter fic, gomen again, but I'm giving you this, a rewrite of the new fic with much better content than the last one... Or so I say, but still, same pairings, sort of... maybe with another few ones added.

_For Twilight-A-14. Haruna was my name. And Sain... was my boyfriend. We were a loving and normal couple... except that there's only one thing: Sain was an angel. He kidnapped Rika to make her the bride and I was kidnapped to be a sacrifice... And this is the story of how we got together. [Sain/Haruna]_

**[There's An Angel At My School]**

It all started because of two bracelets.

Desuta.

The demon and captain of Hell Army Z.

Sain.

That was the name of the angel during that incident.

Rika.

She was to be the demon lord's bride.

Haruna.

That was my name. I...

I was meant to be the sacrifice.

It was an incident that would haunt me forever... but now, it was time to forget it; to put it all behind me.

Because right now...

Well... let's just say this is best to explain in a flashback...

**[flashback]**

It all started when we began going to high school, because my Onii-chan was a year older than I am, he was bumped up a year higher than me, I'm a freshman, he's a sophomore.

So far, thanks to most of our mischevious characters- notably Rika- that every single manager in the team started hooking up with one of the players from Raimon. Soon, this so called 'pairings' started roaming about; and after that, so-called 'pairing wars' started going on about.

It all began when rumors of Gouenji Shuuya started having a crush on Raimon Natsumi- a fellow manager of mine, though I seem to have noticed her crush on Endou Mamoru; and soon, arguments between the 'GouNatsu' and 'EnNatsu' pairing seem to arise.

But this whole mess has been cleared up after a little incident which Endou mentioned a wishing star. (yes, A Goalkeeper's Wish reference) And soon after Gouenji started dating Clara, that little Aliea girl.

I've began to feel even lonlier despite all of the attention I'm gaining when I've tried out as a cheerleader...

I wonder why.

Maybe it's because I was so far, the only girl in the entire Raimon soccer team, plus the managers, who hasn't even hooked up yet? Plus there were others too like Teikoku.

Endou and Natsumi... unlikely, I've always thought that Endou would end up with Fuyuka.

Fudou and Fuyuka, now that was a shocker, really, it was. Nobody would've ever thought about pairing them up- but hey, they seem to have gotten together a day before I got a notice about Sakuma and Genda being absent for a week due to injury.

Ichinose and Aki- childhood friends, I felt a bit sorry for Rika after she'd found out, but I'm still super happy for those two, they got into a long term relationship when Ichinose moved to America, but now that he's back this year... well, let's just say that those two have become more inseperable than ever.

Fideo and Rika, now that was the weirdest and most unlikely couple. It seems that Fideo had a little liking to Aki as well- and from the looks of it, I've always thought that Rika would never find love again after Ichinose got together with Aki... or unless Edgar or Mark Kruger or Dylan would get together with Rika. It seems that the two started hanging out after Fideo and Rika found out about the IchiAki couple, the two were so broken hearted, they hang out with each other, talking about their broken hearts- weird- then they started going out after realizing how much they had in common.

Onii-chan and Shinobu. Now this is by far the most unlikely pair. Shinobu was revealed to have had a secret crush on Fudou, as they were both midfielders. I find that ironic for some reason. Apparently, they started dating when they were discussing a project and strategies for the upcoming Teikoku matches against Hokkaido. And speaking of the Teikoku match again Hokkaido, I hear they're having a little friendly game this Saturday.

And speaking of Hokkaido, I've heard from Araya that Fubuki started dating Yusaburu. Now this was obvious. I've seemed to have sorta gained a crush on Fubuki, but after we've met Yusaburu, I gave up. But I wondered sometimes whether we were meant to be after he had saved me from slipping? No. He belongs to Yusaburu. Why? Because I easily gave up on him, and those who easily give up on other people doesn't show real love. Plus, I'll be waiting and willing to fight for someone, someone who I know will give me real love, and I knew Fubuki wasn't the one... now; ending my former crush on Fubuki blabbering, Araya told me that the two were in a secret relationship for two months now- which was when Fubuki asked Yusaburu to come back with him to Hokkaido. I was wondering why he had asked that.

Anyways, back to my unlucky love life...

I was walking through the halls of Inazuma High only to bump into a running maroon-haired boy, he was about my age and he looked quite familiar.

It was... Sain. Yes, the very same Liocott angel. I could never forget him. I mean... how can I not?

He was just sitting there, a few inches from me. I wanted to scream, yell, start ranting. But I just wanted to really know why he's here. Oh I'm such a baka! He's here to take me as the sacrifice- wait a minute. That's Desuta's job.

I gasp. "Desuta! He's here too isn't he?" my eyes widened as I qucikly stood up, ignoring my stuff and started walking towards him. Then I've noticed him staring at me, dazing with his eyes. He was spacing out.

I've began to notice myself that I was being rude. "Oh, my apologies, Sain," I held out my hand for him to take. He... blushed? Was that a tint of red I see? Anyway, he took my hand, and I blushed as well. It was soft and warm, unlike Desuta's. My heart had started beating faster, like a rock band in a concert.

"How did you guess it was me?" he asked me. I told him in reply, "You didn't age a bit." Really. he didn't.

"Wait. You don't know who I am don't you?" I said with a proud smile. My hair grew longer, I've started wearing my glasses and my body's grown.

"Otonashi Haruna. Former sacrifice." Yeah... my world shattered like broken glass. Just like that.

"Well, I guess I should start explaining huh?" He held my hand again and we started blushing again. As he dragged me down the halls and to the outside courtyard of the school, I've noticed a dark killer murderous aura behind me.

We sat down under the tree of the biggest tree in school. Well... it's the only tree in school... small world, heh.

Anyway, he started explaining to me that he's actually starting to feel guilty about what he did, kidnapping Rika, and he came down here... actually, guilt was one of the reasons he became mortal. He had already made it up to Rika by making her feel love again. Hmmm... I suspect that he was the reason Fideo transferred here unexpectedly. Now, for the wacky part- he actually fell in love with a human mortal! And he gave up his honorable wonderous life as an angel- sort of being sarcastic here- for that! So romantic! I wasn't being sarcastic about that part. We were actually starting to get along as friends! Friends... I guess that's who I'll forever be with him. And he said that the person he fell in love with was...

"Otonashi Haruna... I- I- I-" Cue murderous aura appearing again. My heart had started beating harder and faster. Whoever this girl is, I want to be happy, happy that I had finally realize that I love Sain. And I promise to be happy for them... for him... for Sain, even if the girl he was about to say that other girl's name.

But now... first thing's first, while he's shuttering and stammering I've thought about my decision. I'll confess to him my feelings first. And yes, I love him too much I'll risk my friendship for that... even though we just met.

"Sain..." I pressed my index finger against his lips. "Aishiteru..."

My eyes were gentle yet serious while his were wide as pancakes. He stood up. I stood up as well, feeling embarrassed. What have I done?

"Hehehe..." I pressed my hand against my neck and starting moving it up and down. "I know I'm not the girl you love Sain, but I love you and I was hoping we could still be friends- well, best friends, at least- after you and this human mortal girl get toge-"

I was cut off when Sain started walking towards me, then, as confused as I was, my heart felt like it was about to expldoe from all of the beat when he took my hand and kneeled in front of me.

"Otonashi Haruna. Aishiteru..." He looked into my eyes, genuinely filled with love.

I leaned down towards him and pulled him in towards for a kiss. He stood up. His lips were soft and warm. I wrapped my arms on his shoulders and his arms on my waist. I felt my face heat up like lava.

Then, we were so wrapped up in the moment I've forgotten that the murderous aura was still around.

"I am so gonna kill you Sain!"

Yeah, it's now pretty obvious who that was.

**[end of flashback]**

"The End!" I said, closing my little diary. Right now, I was now a fully grown woman, my hair was now cut into a shoulder-length and I've still kept my glasses. I chose to keep my short hair and glasses on top of my head like a headband look I had before during junior high. It suited me better.

"Oh... that was-" a thirteen year old boy version of me started to speak when he was cut off by the girl who looked like a female version of a fourteen year old Sain.

"That was so sweet!" She fangirled.

Years after me and Sain had gotten together, we got married and of course, cue me giggling, had kids! Saki- my beautiful daughter and Haruto- my handsome son...

Yeah... I got together with a former angel. Weird. But I love him.

_**And we lived a normal, loving, happy life.**_

**[The End]**

**Author's Note: **Told you it'll end in a comically Kidou way! Sorry if it sucks.Now, to start with Princess of Flames' fic.


End file.
